Taking Control
by Miyuki Wynter
Summary: Shizuo decides to set the pace this time.   Shizaya established relationship smut, somewhat of an epilogue to "Magic Mirror".


**WARNING. THIS IS AN EPOLOGUE TO AND EPOLOGUE TO MY STORY "MAGIC MIRROR". You don't have to read that story to make sense of this, but if you want to know how they got to this point, go ahead and read it!**

**Okay… So… This is my first time writing smut… I feel so dirty… :P Let me know how I did! XD**

...~-~…

If Shizuo had learned anything over the past month, it was that Izaya was a great kisser. No… He was _amazing._

Instead of battling to the death on the city streets, the duo now fought for dominance with every kiss. Sometimes Shizuo would win, and sometimes Izaya. However once they made it to the bedroom, Izaya seemed to relinquish some of that control, but only for a short amount of time.

All of Shizuo's attention was brought back to the informant in his arms when Izaya gently bit Shizuo's lower lip, pulling back slightly before sealing their lips together once again.

Shizuo took a few steps forward, forcing Izaya up against a wall without parting their lips once. Even when pressed against a wall, Izaya's tongue remained confident in an attempt to dominate the situation; however, at this point they both knew who would win in the end. Not that Izaya would give up without a fight of course.

The informant lifted his leg behind Shizuo and rotated his hips so that their groins rubbed together through their clothes making Shizuo groan into the kiss. Slowly, Shizuo lowered his hands until they were firmly pressed against Izaya's backside, making the informant's breath hitch while he wrapped his other leg around the blonde.

Izaya broke their lips apart and leaned forward, running his tongue along the blonde's neck until he reached his ear.

"Upstairs. Now." Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear before nipping lightly at it making the blonde's groin pulse.

Quickly adjusting Izaya in his grip, Shizuo pulled them away from the wall and carried Izaya up the stairs all the while biting at the sensitive spot on Izaya's neck.

Gently kicking the bedroom door open, Shizuo leaned forward to place Izaya on the bed. In that instant, the only thing that the blonde could register was the grin on the informant's face before Shizuo found himself pulled on to the bed as well, with Izaya straddling his hips, and his face hovering over Shizuo's.

Not wasting any time, Izaya began to unbutton Shizuo's vest and shirt with one hand, while the other gently touched the skin as it was revealed. The light touches only fueled the blonde's arousal as he reached up to tug at Izaya's shirt until it was over his head and cast away to a random spot on the floor.

Izaya paused when he finally managed to completely unbutton the blonde's shirt. He could only stare at Shizuo's chest where the only imperfection was the thin line running along it that made the informant's heart ache every time he saw it. No matter how many times Izaya saw the mark, he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing it was his doing.

Shizuo noticed the hesitation on Izaya's part and was about to speak up when suddenly the informant leaned down and ran his tongue along the scar as if it was his way of apologizing. Shizuo let out a short gasp when Izaya's tongue continued off of the scar to gently lick one of the blonde's nipples, feeling it harden with every pass of his tongue.

Reaching a hand up, Izaya teased the opposite nub with his thumb, lightly pinching it with his hand on one side while he lightly bit down on the other.

"Ah!"

It was a small noise, but even so, the fact that he had caused it sent a pulse of arousal through Izaya's body.

Izaya leaned back into a sitting position to observe the blonde beneath him. His face was flushed, and he was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling unevenly. The informant could feel his pants becoming more and more uncomfortable with every passing second that he spent looking at Shizuo.

Quickly getting off the blonde, Izaya quickly removed his pants and boxers, returning to Shizuo soon after. Izaya sat between Shizuo's legs and gently rubbed at Shizuo's arousal through the fabric, causing a small moan to escape the blonde's lips.

Slowly, Izaya unbuttoned Shizuo's pants, while looking directly into the blonde's face. Moving his head lower and placing his hands on Shizuo's upper thighs, Izaya took the zipper in his mouth and slowly pulled it down.

"Mm… Izaya…" Shizuo moaned, shifting a bit under Izaya's touches. Feeling the hard muscles under his hands move only served to further arouse the informant, leading him to practically rip Shizuo's pants and boxers off the rest of the way, revealing the blonde's arousal. Izaya gave it a few short pumps before leaning in to lightly lick the underside from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth.

"Haaaa! F-FUCK!" Shizuo hadn't been prepared for the sudden wet heat that now covered the tip of his cock. Reaching down, the blonde grabbed a fistful of Izaya's hair, encouraging the informant to continue, but the informant hand other plans.

Letting Shizuo's cock leave his mouth with a small _pop_, Izaya moved his attention to the inside of Shizuo's thighs, where he began placing small and soft kisses and licks that _almost_ touched the blonde's arousal, but not quite.

"Damn it, Flea!" Izaya could be such a tease sometimes, and now it was Shizuo's turn.

Flipping Izaya over on the bed, Shizuo grabbed each of their belts from the floor, and managed to force Izaya's hands over his head so he could tie them together with one belt, and then using the other to attach the informants newly bound hands to the head board.

"Sh-Shizu-chan? What are you doing?" Izaya asked tugging uselessly at the belts that bound his hands.

"Teaching you a lesson." Shizuo replied in a matter of fact tone.

By now, Izaya's cock was fully erect and aching to be touched, but Shizuo wouldn't do that… Not yet at least.

Starting at his left knee, Shizuo kissed the inside, lightly running his tongue over the pale skin just as Izaya had done to him. The informant tried to struggle, but Shizuo was easily able to hold him still.

The fact that he was completely forced into submission by Shizuo made Izaya's cock twitch. The informant let out a low groan, knowing that his needy arousal probably wouldn't be receiving any attention any time soon.

Shizuo grinned when he saw the small bit of pre cum at the head of Izaya's cock, and continued slowly inching towards it, trailing small licks and kisses down Izaya's inner thigh. When he got to the junction between Izaya's leg and genitals, Shizuo ran his tongue along the seam before moving back up to Izaya's other knee and starting the process over again, completely ignoring the informants need.

"Ahh... Damn it, Shizu-chan! Mmm… Th-that's not f-fair!" Izaya rolled his hips slightly, his cock begging for contact.

"Look who's talking, you little tease." Shizuo whispered over Izaya's cock before taking the head in his mouth and licking at the slit.

"AHHH! SHI-SHIZU-CHAN! FUCK!" Izaya's eyes closed tightly as Shizuo sucked on his sensitive head, alternating between soft licks and hard sucks, quickly bringing Izaya close to the edge.

Suddenly, the mouth was removed from Izaya's cock, making Izaya whine at the loss. Damn! He was so close!

"Shizu-chan! Why did you stop…?" The informant asked, panting heavily.

There was no response from Shizuo as the blonde moved away from Izaya to open a drawer on the nightstand pulling out a condom and the vanilla flavored lube that Izaya had bought because of Shizuo's love of sweets.

Moving back between Izaya's legs, the blonde poured some of the lube on his fingers before moving the lube covered fingers to Izaya's entrance, giving it the lightest possible stroke he could manage.

"Ahhh… AHH!" Izaya's hands gripped the belt as he pushed his hips down in an attempt to gain more contact from those fingers. However, just as he did so, Shizuo moved his hand away.

"Fuck! Shizu-chan!"

"We're doing this my way, Flea. Whether you like it or not." And with that, Shizuo firmly placed a hand on Izaya's abdomen preventing movement before returning his fingers to Izaya's hole, circling the muscle and moving the very tip of his finger in and out, enjoying the way the informant writhed under his touch.

Once Izaya's entrance was covered with a small amount of lube, Shizuo bent lower and lightly licked the small hole, pointing his tongue and pushing it inside just a little bit.

"AHHH! FUCK!" Izaya cried out when he felt Shizuo's tongue at his entrance, feeling the tension start to build in his lower abdomen.

"Nnngghh! Ohh…" He was so close! Just a little more…

Sensing that Izaya was close, Shizuo changed positions, removing his hand from the informant's abdomen to stroke his cock, while at the same time removing his tongue and pushing a finger all the way inside that tight hole.

That was it. Izaya's vision blanked out as his body convulsed with the sheer force of his orgasm, his hips bucking into Shizuo's hand as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

Shizuo kept his finger buried inside of Izaya, feeling the muscles shudder around it when Izaya came. After giving Izaya a few moments to catch his breath, Shizuo started moving his finger in an out, feeling the muscle relax little by little while the informant's half-hard cock sprung back to life.

When Shizuo added the second finger, Izaya moaned loudly, rocking his hips into the fingers, trying to make them go deeper.

"Remember what I said earlier, Izaya? I'm setting the pace tonight." Shizuo said sternly, placing his free hand back on Izaya's abdomen while pushing his two fingers in as deep as they'd go, finally finding the informant's prostate.

"Ah! There! Shizu-chan! Th-There!"

Shizuo now focused his ministrations on that small bundle of nerves, moving his fingers in a circular motion over Izaya's sweet spot, curling his fingers up every once in a while. Izaya continued to moan and pant as his prostate was stimulated.

Finally, Shizuo deemed Izaya ready for a third finger, slowly inserting all three and watching the ring of muscle stretch over them.

"Enough… Sh-Shizu-chan… Please…" Izaya said between breaths.

"Please what?" Shizuo teased.

"Just hurry up and FUCK ME!"

Shizuo didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled his fingers out and tore open the condom, covering himself with it, and coating himself with some more lube.

Positioning himself at Izaya's entrance, Shizuo looked up into the informants face as he slowly pushed himself inside, past the tight ring, burring himself in to the hilt.

Izaya's face contorted slightly at the intrusion, hands gripping the bindings as he was filled with Shizuo's cock. It didn't hurt this time considering all of the preparation that Shizuo had done, but it was still slightly uncomfortable. Opening one eye (which Izaya couldn't even remember when they had closed), the informant looked at Shizuo and gave a small nod to let the blonde know that he was ready.

Starting out slow, Shizuo pulled out almost all of the way, leaving only his head inside, before pushing all the way back in, being sure the hit Izaya's prostate every time he did so.

Shizuo's thrusts went deeper and deeper each time as the speed increased, making Izaya cry out each time his sweet spot was hit.

Soon, Izaya felt Shizuo's thrusts grow more frantic as he neared climax. Shizuo leaned in to seal their lips together in a forceful kiss.

All too soon, Shizuo felt himself approach his climax, reaching between himself and Izaya to pump at Izaya's leaking cock, making Izaya moan into Shizuo's mouth as he came. The instant Izaya's inner walls tightened around him, Shizuo came as well with a few more short thrusts.

Removing his lips from Izaya's, Shizuo carefully pulled out of the informant and rolled to the side to catch his breath.

Still panting heavily, Izaya closed his eyes and let out a long pleased sigh before turning his attention to Shizuo.

"Hey…" Izaya said nudging Shizuo's side with his leg. "Aren't you gonna untie me? I can't feel my arms…"

Shizuo considered this for a moment before turning on his side to look at Izaya, who was giving him a hopeful look. "Hmm… Nah. You can wait like that a little longer…"

"You little—Untie me this instant!" The informant demanded, pulling at the binding for emphasis.

"Fine, fine… Relax. I'm not as cold hearted as you."

Izaya pouted slightly. "I take offense to that. I made you a cake earlier!"

Shizuo sat up and started to work at untying the informant's hands. "Yeah, a cake I never got to finish because _someone_ started coming on to me…"

Once Izaya's arms were free, the informant shook them out to get the blood flowing again. "Hey it's not my fault you can't control yourself."

At that, Shizuo simply laughed, and leaned in to gently kiss Izaya's forehead. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

Izaya sighed and allowed Shizuo to help him out of bed before following the blonde into the bathroom thinking to himself.

'Shizu-chan… I love you…'

As if the blonde heard his thoughts, Shizuo quickly turned around to kiss Izaya one more time. "I love you, Izaya."

…~-~…

**The End.**

**The whole thing about the cake is from my other story "Magic Mirror" just in case you didn't know! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! This was my first time writing smut after all, so I need your feed back! Love you guys! **


End file.
